Prince Of America
by reraibussu
Summary: Ia adalah pemegang rank 1 dalam sejarah game online internasional selama 6 tahun berturut-turut. Entah apa yang membuatnya berubah haluan menjadi beater atau beta teaster untuk perusahaan swasta －baru－ yang mencoba peruntungan dengan mengembangkan virtual reality game. Untuk hobinya, untuk uangnya, atau untuk motif lain … (*)cover hasil ngambil di mbah google yang saya edit sendiri


Iris biru dalam itu menatapi sekitarnya dalam diam.

Sumpek.

Padahal masih satu jam lagi sampai acara dimulai.

Ia berdecak sebal. Gerah, panas, dan lapar. Semua campur jadi satu.

"Aominecchi, kenapa wajah mu begitu?"

Pertanyaan sang kawan pirang malah makin membuatnya jengkel "Dari dulu wajah ku memang begini, Kise!"sahutnya sengak.

"Ma~ Mine-chin memang hitam dari dulu, Kise-chin saja yang tidak sadar."dan rasanya Aomine ingin melempar raksaksa ungu yang asik makan snack tanpa menawarinya itu ke Etiopia, atau kemana pun. Jika ia bisa.

"Ah, begitu ya ssu~"  
Aomine menghembuskan nafas lelah "Hoi, Akashi! Bisa kau urus dua bayi mu ini? Mereka membuat ku gerah!"

Yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum sekilas kearah Aomine, sebelum kembali berbincang seru dengan kawan hijaunya.

Dan Aomine … hanya bisa berharap agar acaranya segera dimulai, dan terbebas dari dua makhluk menyebalkan yang terus menganggunya ini.

.

.-.

.

Di rank 1, nama Aomine Daiki terpampang jelas. Diikuti oleh Akashi Seijuro diurutan kedua, Midorima Shintaro menyusul kemudian. Rank 4 diduduki oleh Murasakibara Atsushi, sementara di rank 5 ada si pirang cerah dan model remaja paling populer abad ini, Kise Ryota. Sedang untuk rank 6 kebawah, Aomine tak satupun merasa familiar dengan nama-namanya.

Oh, mungkin kenal satu.

Kuroko Tetsuya, rank 11. Kawan lamanya di SMP dulu.

Setelah acara basa-basi yang menurut Aomine tidak penting, akhirnya mereka segera digiring ke tempat yang lebih luas dari aula yang berisi panggung luas dan kursi-kursi.

Ruangan besar dengan berpuluh-puluh alat berbentuk kapsul bening terlihat.

Jika Aomine tak salah dengar, tadi sang pembicara menyebut jika benda berbentuk kapsul bening dengan beberapa kabel itu bernama 'Cocoon', dan Aomine menduga nama itu diberikan atas inspirasi dari 'Pop Corn'.

"Pada para peserta, silahkan memasuki Cocoon yang telah disediakan, sesuai dengan nomor urut yang didapat,"teriak suara seorang wanita －yang diyakini Aomine sebagai pengisi suara Mio Akiyama dianime 'K-ON'－ dari pengeras suara.

"Oh, nomor 5. Itu memang angka keberuntungan untuk Virgo hari ini,"celetuk sosok hijau yang tiba-tiba ada disampingnya.

Aomine sweetdrop mendengarnya, namun tak lama kemudian Aomine menyeringai, matanya berkilat tajam sembari menatap nomor urut ditangannya "Tentu, aku tak pernah merasa seberuntung ini sebelumnya."

.

.

.

.-.

.

.

.

Saat ia membuka kelopak matanya, ia merasa seolah berada di luar angkasa.

Luas, bebas, dan sendirian …

Tubuhnya melayang, dan ia tak perlu takut jatuh.

'Ruang hampa ya,'pikirnya.

Hamparan langit penuh bintang yang dibalut oleh warna hitam kelam, serta semburat merah kebiruan dikejauhan membuat langit yang ia lihat tampak begitu fantastis.

Aomine berdecak kagum, tak menyangka virtual reality game bisa senyata ini.

"Selamat datang di Kiseki World, dunia keajaiban bagi Anda para pecinta game online. Kini kami hadir dalam balutan virtual reality game yang akan membawa Anda pada cita-rasa reality game online secara real－"

"Bisa langsung saja? Aku terjun dengan mesin yang sudah panas,"potong Aomine cepat.

"Baiklah, Okyaku-sama. Saya Maid-san yang akan menjadi pendamping Okyaku-sama selama menjalankan game. ,"jawab suara virtual gadis muda －suaraanya seperti suara Rem dari anime Re:Zero－.

"Untuk permulaan, silahkan Okyaku-sama isi formulir pendaftarannya."

Tiba-tiba ruang luar angkasa itu berubah, seluruhnya berubah warna menjadi hitam legam. Hingga hanya Aomine saja yang seolah berwarna. Sementara bintang-bintang yang tadi bersinar terang, semunya menghilang tanpa bekas.

Namun, tak lama berselang, didepan Aomine tiba-tiba terdapat papan besar berwarna hijau, dengan pinggiran kayu tipis berwarna coklat muda.

"Nama untuk mendaftar, Okyaku-sama,"ucap suara tanpa sosok itu lagi.

"Ao_D05,"jawab Aomine tenang.

Setelah Aomine menjawab, papan tersebut segera menuliskan jawaban Aomine.

"Username diterima, selanjutnya silahkan melengkapi Pasword untuk masuk, Ao_D05-sama."

"Ki-seki no Sedai?"jawab Aomine tak begitu yakin.

Seingatnya memang pasword untuk log in hanya itu, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Manager perusahaan yang tadi berceloteh di aula. Masalahnya, Aomine bahkan hanya menyimak ucapannya di 5 menit pertama saja.

Setelah bunyi beeb yang panjang, papan hijau tersebut segera memperlihatkan beberapa pilihan arena game yang dapat Aomine pilih.

"Registrasi berhasil, selamat datang di Kiseki World Ao_D05-sama, untuk fitur selanjutnya silahkan Ao_D05-sama memilih dimana arena yang ingin Ao_D05-sama mainkan."

Aomine menyeringai "Prince Of America, bawa aku kesana,"ujarnya sambil menjilat bibir.

"Pilihan diterima. Apa Ao_D05-sama ingin menganti pakaian Anda dengan pakaian penjelajah?"

"Tidak."

"Dimengerti. Apa Ao_D05-sama ingin menerima informasi ten－"

"Tidak."

"Dimengerti. Ao_D05-sama akan dibekali dengan satu senjata laras panjang dan pedang sebagai persenjataan. Ao_D05-sama juga akan diberi koin sebesar 50.000 sebagai modal awal, yang akan bertambah seiring dengan banyaknya musuh yang Ao_D05-sama kalahkan."

"Lalu? Kapan aku perginya?"tanya Aomine tidak sabar.

"Proses transfer selesai, Ao_D05-sama dapat segera pergi ke arena."seusai suara itu berkata, papan hijau didepan Aomine segera menghilang, dan digantikan dengan torii besar berwarna merah menyala.

"Ao_D05-sama dapat mencari bantuan dengan berkata 'Maid' sebanyak tiga kali."

Aomine mengabaikan ucapan Maid-san, dan memilih langsung melangkahkan kaki ke arah torii.

.

.

.-.

.

.

"Selamat datang di arena 'Prince Of America', Ao_D05-sama. Jangan lupa untuk mengatakan 'Maid' sebanyak tiga kali untuk meminta bantuan,"ucap Maid-san sesaat setelah Aomine berada di lokasi game, sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

"A~ si Maid-san itu benar-benar menganggu, bukan? Tapi untung, suaranya imut,"ucap sosok berkacamata dengan surai hitam.

Aomine mendengus melihatnya, kenal saja tidak.

Ada 4 sosok didepan Aomine. Dan dari ke empatnya, tak satu pun ia tau siapa.

Iris Aomine lebih tertarik untuk melihat pemandangan disekitarnya.

Hutan belantara dengan langit malam terlihat. Oasis ditengah gurun.

'Menyebalkan,'keluh Aomine dalam hati.

Ia turunkan pedang dan senjata laras panjangnya hingga menyentuh tanah.

"Sebaiknya memang beristirahat dulu disini,"yang bertubuh paling besar buka suara.

"Aomine Daiki,"ucap sosok yang tengah bersandar pada sebatang pohon kelapa dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Kami tau, Aku Imayoshi Soichi,"jawab yang berkacamata sambil melempar senyum setan(?).

"Sa-sakurai Ryou…"gumam pelan dari pemuda berambut kecoklatan.

"Wakamatsu Kosuke."yang bersurai silver kusam angkat bicara.

"Aku Susa Yoshinori, senang rasanya kau memilih ikut dalam game ini. Mengingat jika game ini adalah game lawas yang kembali di mainkan ulang oleh pihak ,"terangnya sambil tersenyum.

Aomine mengabaikannya, ia tak perduli.

Malah sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menyombongkan namanya saja.

Yang ia dengar kemudian adalah teriakan marah dari sosok bernama Wakamatsu dan leraian takut dari Sakurai.

Sayup-sayup Aomine mendegar suara kayu yang terbakar dari api unggun yang mereka nyalakan.

Aomine menyeringai.

Tak sabar untuk esok hari.

.

.-.

.

Ia pertama memainkan game ini saat berusia 7 tahun, dan berhenti saat usia 9 tahun.

Bukan karena gamenya yang membosankan, hanya saja ia bahkan seolah sudah hafal rutenya.

Namun, ia masih sering memainkannya jika senggang.

Dan sialnya!

Pihak yang terdahulu membuat game ini tidak memperbaruinya lagi, bahkan seolah diberhentikan sepihak. Padahal banyak penggila game yang memberi pujian atas game ini.

Sekarang Aomine 16 tahun, dan ia makin bersemangat saat harus kembali menapaki jalan yang sama.

Dengan dia sebagai lakon utama, secara asli. Tentu saja!

Bunyi desingan peluru yang saling bersahutan tak dihiraukan Aomine.

Tubuhnya masih tegap, dibalut seragam sekolah yang tidak ia ganti.

Sebuah sabetan pedang hampir saja akan mengenai lengan kirinya, jika reflexnya tidak cepat.

Dengan modal awal yang ia punya, Aomine langsung membekali diri dengan membeli 'agility'. skill yang menurut Aomine wajib ada untuk permainannya.

"Maid, Maid, Maid."

"Saya disini Ao_D05-sama."

"Berapa point ku sekarang?"tanya Aomine sambil terus membabat musuh-musuhnya.

"100.501, Ao_D05-sama."

"Apa cukup untuk beli kaos hitam ketat, celana camo, shotgun baru, dan amunisinya?"

"Cukup, Ao_D05-sama. Apa Anda ingin membeli sekarang?"

"Ya, jika bisa ganti pakaian ku dengan cepat."

"Perintah diterima. Trasform pakaian dilakukan."setelahnya dalam sekejap mata, pakaian Aomine pun berganti, lengkap dengan shotgun baru dan amunisi tambahan.

"Ingin membeli item tambahan lagi, Ao_D05-sama?"

"Ya, beri aku satu katana."

"Perintah diterima, satu katana berada dipunggung Anda."

"Bagus, kau boleh pergi,"ucap Aomine kemudian.

"Baik, Ao_D05-sama."

Aomine menyeringai, darahnya bergejolak dan mendidih "Pesta baru dimulai, sayang. Tunggu aku sebentar lagi, aku akan segera menjemput mu,"ucapnya sebelum mulai membabati para perompak.

.

.-.

.

Imayoshi yang memimpin, tapi Aomine lebih suka bergerak sendiri.

"Hoi, Aomine! Tugas kita hanya memukul mundur perompak, bukan menghabisinya!"teriak Wakamatsu.

Dari ribuan awak kapal bajak laut tersebut, memang kebanyakan sudah bersimbah darah karena dihabisi oleh Aomine.

"Tsk, peluru ku habis."keluh Susa. "Point ku menipis juga, kita harus mundur, Imayoshi,"lanjutnya kemudian.

Imayoshi mengangguk faham. "Aomine, kita harus mundur."

Aomine tergelak mendengarnya "Mundur? Kau bilang mundur? Setelah sejauh ini? Jangan bercanda!"

Aomine mengabaikan keempat orang itu, dan memilih maju sendirian menghabisi para perompak.

.

.-.

.

"Taiga-sama."seorang pelayan berlari masuk dengan tergopoh ke kamarnya.  
Wajahnya pucat, dengan keringat dingin yang menetes-netes dipelipisnya.

"Ada apa?"tanya yang dipanggil tenang.

Hari memang sudah sore, suara burung laut pun terdengar memekakkan telinga, pertanda hari sudah hampir gelap.

Pelayan itu bersimpuh sebelum menjawab,"Terjadi kerusuhan di lepas pantai."

Sosok bersurai gradasi itu menatap pantulan dirinya dikaca.

Pemuda tegap dengan wajah tampan terlihat. Kontur wajahnya kuat, dengan rahang tegas, bibir tipis berwarna peach, dan hidung yang mancung. Oh, jangan lupakan alis uniknya yang terbelah.

"Heh~ perusuh ya. Suruh Hyuga menyiapkan pasukan, akan ku tinjau sebelum malam menjelang."perintahnya pada pelayan tersebut.

"Baik, Taiga-sama,"jawab sang pelayan sebelum pamit.

.

.-.

.

Aomine membasahi tenggorokannya dengan air kelapa.

Dahaganya hilang, luntur bersama dengan masuknya cairan bening tersebut kedalam perutnya.

"Sudah sore ya,"gumamnya sambil menatap cakrawala.

Ia tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Jika tak salah ingat, sebentar lagi ia akan muncul dari atas tebing." Aomine mencubit dagunya sebelum iris kelamnya ia alihkan pada tebing yang berada tak terlalu jauh darinya.

Dari puncak menara pengawas yang terdapat di kapal perompak, Aomine dapat melihat siluit yang cukup ia kenali.

Dan ternyata itu benar.

Tak sampai 5 menit ia menunggu, ia sudah disuguhi sosok yang ia nantikan.

Sosok yang bertelanjang dada, dan hanya memakai celana dengan bagian bawah mengembung itu tampak terbelalak.

Disana, dikapal perompak yang beberapa hari lalu terdampar.

Terdapat tumpukan mayat. Yang mana disusun sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk namanya.

'Taiga'

Sosok ditepi tebing itu menggigit bibir bawahnya gusar.

"Hyuga, caritau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,"pintanya pelan, seolah mendesis.

.

.-.

.

"Dia tidak kembali,"gumam Susa, sarat rasa khawatir.

"Ba-bagaimana ji-jika A-aomine-san ternyata sudah…."

"Jangan berfikiran yang macam-macam, Sakurai. Lagi pula, meski game over, kita tak akan mati didunia nyata."Imayoshi berkata tenang sambil menaikkan frame kacamatanya.

"Tcih, biar saja dia mati. Si sombong itu."Wakamatsu menggeram sambil berkata, ia bahkan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Maaf saja, aku masih hidup."sahutan dalam yang datang dari belakang Susa membuat semua orang menoleh.

"A-aomine/-san?!"

"Yo,"jawabnya pelan.

Tubuh tegap itu berjalan pelan, sebelum menurunkan muatannya.

"Si-siapa dia?"tanya Wakamatsu nyaring sambil menunjuk pria berambut keriting yang mencurigakan.

"Namanya Katsunori Harasawa, pimpinan perompak. Ia yang akan ku gunakan dalam negosiasi."

"Ne-nego siasi?"tanya Wakamatsu dengan mata terbelalak tak percaya.

"Yup, jika aku menyerang langsung, tentu saja akan kalah. Pasukan negeri ini ada begitu banyak, satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan sang Putri adalah dengan negosiasi,"jabar Aomine. "Pria itu, dia adalah umpannya,"lanjutnya sambil menunjuk sosok yang dia ikat dengan rantai.

"Ku rasa kau tak perlu melakukan itu, maksud ku …dengan rantai? Dia takkan kemana-mana walau diikat dengan tambang."

Aomine menyeringai "Jangan mengajari ku, meski kau lebih tua."

Susa mendengus mendengarnya.

"Ma-maaf …se-sebenarnya ki-kita bisa langsung saja menyerang kerajaan dengan menyusup kan? Lantas kenapa harus menyerang perompak dulu? Mereka kan tidak begitu berbahaya. Ma-ma-maaf,"cicit Sakurai.

Aomine menatapnya, begitu pun ketiga orang lainnya, membuat Sakurai langsung berdiri dan berojigi sambil berteriak minta maaf berulang kali.

"Sebenarnya bisa, tapi aku butuh pointnya, untuk melawan pasukan kerajaan,"jawab Aomine santai.

"Hah~? kau membunuh begitu banyak manusia hanya untuk itu?!"tanya Wakamatsu dengan wajah garang.

"Ya."

"Kau! Kau tak seharusnya begitu tau!"

Aomine terkekeh "Jika tidak, bagaimana kau menyelamatkan sang putri? Bukankah kalian semua mengikuti game ini karena tertarik dengannya?"cerca Aomine. "Lagipula … ini hanya game … kan?"lanjutnya santai.

Pemilik dim-skin itu meludah kekiri sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya dan menghadap kanan.

Menyimpan tenaga untuk besok tentunya.

.

.-.

.

Pagi itu suasana gempar seketika.

Kerajaan besar itu tiba-tiba diguncang oleh kedatangan sesosok pemuda bertubuh kekar yang mengangkat sesosok tubuh, yang diidentifikasikan sebagai kepala perompak.

"Aku Aomine Daiki, meminta izin masuk. Ku bawakan uang mukanya!"teriak Aomine lantang.

Derap langkah dari beberapa pasukan kerajaan segera terdengar, hanya dalam waktu singkat sosok pemuda bersurai kelam itu segera dikepung.

"Angkat tangan mu!"teriak sosok berkacamata dengan frame tipis berwarna silver.

Aomine tak gentar, meski disekelilingnya ada begitu banyak pasukan kerjaan.

Pakaian khas pedalaman Amerika terlihat dimana-mana.

Kain berwarna dasar coklat muda melambai gemulai, langkah tegap dari sosok yang sudah ia nanti akhirnya datang juga.

Tegap menjulang didepan iris deep bluenya. Pemuda bersurai gradasi, yang mengenakan pakaian hasil campuran budaya persia-maya-indian. Dengan bulu-bulu lembut yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa dikepalanya, sebagai mahkota. Sosok itu begitu mempesona dimatanya.

"Jadi, kau adalah orang yang sudah menghabisi mereka dalam sekali serang?'tanyanya penasaran.

Aomine tak menjawab, ia lebih memilih meneliti sosok berkulit coklat-kemerahan didepannya dengan seksama.

"Hoi!"panggilnya lagi.

"Mungkin…"jawab Aomine tak meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."ia mengangguk faham. "Kyoshi,"panggilnya pada salah satu bawahannya "Segera siapkan arak-arakan, kita sambut pahlawan negeri ini,"lanjutnya kemudian.

Yang disuruh segera melaksanakan perintah.

Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah meminta tubuh yang dibawa Aomine.

"Ah~ akhirnya..."ucap Aomine, setelah beban dipundaknya hilang. Ia gerak-gerakkan pundak kanannya secara memutar, mencoba menghilangkan rasa capainya.

"Hoi! Kau yang berkaca mata."tunjuk Aomine pada sosok yang tak jauh darinya.

"Boleh aku dapat kuda? Aku ingin berjalan beriringan dengannya."

Dahi yang ditunjuk berkedut kesal "Jangan asal pangil kau, bocah! Aku punya nama, nam－"

"Ya~ ya~ terserah. Cepat beri aku kuda!"

Lawan bicaranya berdecak, sebelum memberikan kuda tunggangannnya untuk sang tamu.

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, Aomine langsung memacu kuda coklat itu dengan cepat, hingga tepat berada disebelah pemuda bersurai gradasi.

"Kau…putra mahkota kan?"tanya Aomine basa-basi.

Sosok itu mengangguk.

"Kau beruntung, beberapa hari lagi adalah hari pernikahan Ayahanda ku, dengan Putri dari kerajaan seberang."

Aomine menatap sosok disampingnya lama, sebelum berujar, "Ayah mu? Ku fikir kau yang akan menikah dengan Putri itu."

Tubuh disampingnya tersentak sebentar, sebelum kembali relax.

"Ti-tidak…tentu saja tidak…"

Aomine menyeringai "Tentu saja tidak, kau tidak akan membunuh Ayah mu sendiri untuk menikahi sang Putri dan membawanya lari kan,"bisik Aomine ditelinga sang pangeran, sebelum memacu kudanya lebih cepat. Meninggalkan sang Pangeran muda beralis belah dengan wajah memucat.

.

.-.

.

Pria tambun, bernama Takiuchi Genta no Kagami ternyata adalah sosok yang menjadi Raja di negeri ini. Sementara sang Putra Mahkota bernama Taiga no Kagami.

Entah mengapa mendengar namanya Aomine merasa harus dan perlu untuk tertawa, tapi karena akan sangat memungkinkan untuknya diseret ke tiang gantung. Aomine memilih diam.

Setelah prosesi pidato yang dilayangkan pria tambun itu, akhirnya Aomine dapat terbebas juga dari rasa kantuknya. Apa lagi dengan hadirnya makanan-makanan yang menggugah selera, serta gadis-gadis penari berpakaian kain sari india yang 100% transparant.

Jika Aomine tak salah ingat akan game yang dulu pernah ia mainkan, sebentar lagi, tepat saat sang Raja melahap makannya dengan disuapi oleh sang Putri. Ia akan limbung dengan seketika. Kemudian Aomine sebagai tamu akan dituduh dengan kejamnya oleh Putra Mahkota sebagai dalang dari pembunuhan Ayahandanya. Dan dari situlah awal mula, tamu yang sebenarnya adalah pemburu harta karun, melawan seluruh negeri. Dengan ending dimana sang tamu berhasil mengambil permata bernama 'Pure Gold' sambil mengendong sang Putri. Kemudian mereka akan hidup bahagia selama lama lama lama lama lama lama … lamanya.

 **Tamat**.

Nyatanya, bahkan setelah suapan ke 5, si Raja tambun itu tak kunjung limbung juga.

Aomine menegak alkohol langsung dari botolnya, senyum remeh terukur jelas dibibirnya.

'Ternyata … hanya segitu saja … nyali mu Taiga.'

Malam makin larut, dan keceriaan di istana itu, tak sedikitpun berkurang.

Pemilik iris sewarna dalamnya samudra itu, menatap lekat sang harimau dalam-dalam. Seringainya makin lebar saat melihat rasa tak nyaman terpancar jelas dari sinar matanya.

Aomine bangkit dari duduknya.

Menyibak kumpulan penari yang pakaiannya dapat sobek sewaktu-waktu.

Wewangian para penari dan alkohol yang ia minum seolah menyatu.

Meski usia legal di dunia nyata tak memperbolehkannya mabuk, tapi disini. Siapa yang perduli.

Aomine terus berjalan, mengabaikan belaian lembut dan elusan halus yang dihantarkan oleha para penari yang ia lewati.

Ia terus berjalan, meski kepalanya pening, dan rasa-rasanya ia bisa tersungkur kapan saja.

"Apa?"tanya pemuda itu pada sosok yang berdiri didepannya sembari mengulurkan tangan.

Sosok itu tak menjawab, ia lebih memilih untuk menarik lengan pemuda itu dan menyeretnya hingga memasuki kerumunan yang tengah menari.

"Ka-kau itu apa-apaan? Kenapa kau menyeret ku?"tanyanya dengan suara keras.

Aomine menghiraukannya, begitu pun dengan semua orang di istana. Buktinya, tak satu pun perduli akan teriakan sang Pangeran muda itu. Seolah-olah ia diabaikan.

Aomine tersenyum mengejek "Bahkan para pelayan mu tak ada yang memperdulikan ucapan mu."

Taiga diam, wajahnya masam seketika, membuat Aomine tak tahan untuk tak memeluknya.

"Ho-hoi! A-apa yang kau lakukan!"bentaknya.

"Menari, bodoh!"balas Aomine tak kalah keras.

Taiga akan membentak lagi, jika ia tak sadar bagaimana cara orang-orang menari.

Dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia menyeryit jijik.

"Kau takkan menari seperti itu kan?"tanyanya pada Aomine.

"Menurut mu?"

Taiga diam, iris merah darahnya melihati sekelilingnya, bagaimana tubuh para wanita muda itu hanya dibalut oleh kain yang bahkan dapat memperlihatkan bagaimana bentuk tiap jengkal tubuhnya dengan jelas.

"Aku tidak mau,"tolaknya tegas.

Aomine tak membalas. Ia kunci rapat bibirnya. Tubuh pemuda bersurai merah-hitam itu lebih berarti untuknya sekarang.

Sejak awal memang inilah tujuan Aomine ke arena 'Prince Of America', untuk menjemput 'Putri'nya.

"Akan tiba saat, kita akan berdiri bersebrangan. Saling menodongkan senjata, dengan tatapan berkobar. Saling tatap dengan mata penuh keinginan atas darah musuh yang tertumpah,"bisik Aomine mesra. Mengantarkan getaran yang tak biasa pada diri Taiga.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan sang Putri … Karena, baik kau, maupun aku, sama-sama tau. Dia milik siapa,"lanjut Aomine, masih dengan berbisik.

Sosok dipelukannya tak menjawab, namun Aomine tau, ada setetes air mata yang ia jatuhkan.

.

.-.

.

Aomine menatap 4 orang didepannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku tak percaya nasib mu bisa semujur ini,"ujar Wakamatsu sambil berjalan kesana-kemari, meneliti ruangan yang kini menjadi kamar pribadi Aomine.

"Kami fikir kau sudah tiada."Imayoshi turut menimpali sambil tersenyum setan.

Aomine tertawa mengejek "Aku tidak lemah seperti kalian."

"Kenapa kalian disini?"tanyanya kemudian.

"Ka-kami fikir akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Ja-jadi kami pikir ada baiknya kami kesini."Aomine menaikkan alisnya saat mendengar Sakurai menjawab.

"Memang apa yang akan terjadi pada ku?"

"Ma-maaf, a-aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Ma-maaf, aku mohon maaf. Maafkan aku, maaf, mohon maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena sudah lahir. Maaf karena aku sudah hidup. Ma－"perkataan selanjutan si jamur peminta maaf tidak Aomine dengarkan karena ada yang lebih penting untuk ia perhatikan.

"I-itu kan sang Putri!"seru Wakamatsu sambil menunjuk dua makhluk adam-hawa yang tengah berpegangan tangan dikebun anggur.

"Keh, pasangan ibu-anak yang romantis sekali ya,"komentar Imayoshi.

Aomine hanya diam sambil menatap dua sosok yang saling bercanda-tawa tersebut.

.

.

.-.

.

.

"Taiga…kapan kau membawa ku pergi?"

Yang diajak bicara tak menjawab.

Elusan dipipinya begitu lembut ia rasakan, seolah-olah itu bukanlah tangan manusia, tapi tangan Dewi itu sendiri.

Taiga memejamkan kelopak matanya.

Hari masih pagi, tapi entah mengapa ia sudah merasa begitu lelah.

"Taiga…"suara itu memanggilnya lagi. Pelan, seolah itu adalah lantunan surgawi.

Taiga mengecap getir dimulutnya, tak sanggup untuk buka suara. Beban yang ia pikul terlalu berat. Untuknya yang masih berusia 16 tahun.

"Taiga…"

Satu tetes air mata jatuh tanpa bisa dicegah. "Aku … tidak tau …"

Tangan yang mengelus pipinya segera ditarik oleh sang empunya, meninggalkan jejak kosong bagi jiwa dan raga sang Pangeran muda itu.

Taiga membuka matanya, dan hal pertama yang ia lihat hanya wajah sendu gadis yang ia cintai.

"Aku mengerti …"suara sang Putri terdengar mengalun dalam kepahitan.

"Maaf."

Sang Putri tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang indah, namun hanya berisi kehampaan.

Surai sewarna sakura mekarnya tertiup angin dengan perlahan, membuat Taiga dapat mencium aroma mawar segar yang semerbak.

Namun,Taiga tak dapat tersenyum.

Wajah tegas itu menatap sosok sang Putri penuh kepahaitan.

Tak ada kata yang terucap sesudahnya.

Hanya ada dua makhluk, yang saling tatap tanpa berkata apapun.

.

.

.-.

.

.

Harta, tahta, dan wanita.

Adalah 3 hal yang paling didambakan semua pria di muka bumi.

Jadi, sudah hal yang wajar jika sang Putra mahkota berkeinginan untuk mendapatkan sang Putri demi dirinya.

Pedang pipih yang berbentuk bak bulan sabit itu ia kikir matanya agar tajam.

Dapat ia lihat, bagaimana iris merah kehitamannya yang membara dari pantulan pedang panjang tersebut.

Lamat-lamat ia berdoa, memanjatkan pujian dan nyanyian, pada arwah leluhur yang ia puja.

Aurora yang terlihat elok dari jendela lebar kamarnya menjadi saksi, bagaimana gilanya seorang pemuda akan kasih dan cinta sang Putri.

.

.-.

.

Aomine ingin tertawa.

Mengejek serta mencemooh sosok Pangeran yang ia puja.

Berbekal teropong, ia memutuskan untuk memata-matai sosok itu.

Aomine menyeringai.

"Hari ini kita kawan, tapi besok …siapa yang tau,"ucapnya sembari menjilat bibir.

.

.

.

 **Prince Of America**

.

 _ **Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Author – ReRaibu**_

.

Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, and Romance (mungkin)

Rate : M

.

 _ **Peringatan Tingkat Tinggi:**_

 _ **Adanya OOC, BAD EBI, TYPO dimana-mana, alur cepat,**_ **dunia game (AU/AT)** _ **, dan masih banyak lagi.**_

.

.

.

So~

Enjoy to reading Okyaku-sama

(~.w.)~

.

.

.

Istana gempar akan sosok tubuh yang terlihat bersimbah darah diatas ranjang emasnya.

Wajahnya tak lagi tampak.

Yang terlihat hanya sejumput surai hitamnya, sedang bagian lainnya sudah koyak dimana-mana.

Beberapa pelayan memutahkan isi peutnya, tak menyangka jika sang Raja akan terbunuh dengan begitu mengerikan.

"Taiga-sama, saya sudah menggeledah tempatnya,"ujar salah seorang pelayan.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"tanya sang Pangeran, iris kemerahannya menatap mayat Ayahandanya dengan tatapan datar. Tak ada emosi yang terlihat, hanya kepalan tangannya lah yang membuat orang-orang tau, jika sang Pangeran muda itu tengah meredam amarahnya.

"Mereka hilang. Yang saya temukan hanya sebuah belati yang ia tancapkan pada bola mata kiri Baginda dibawah kasurnya."penjelasan sang pelayan membuat Kagami menyeryitkan dahi jijik.

Ia teliti lagi mayat Ayahandanya, dan yang ia dapati hanya dua lubang mengangga pada tengkorak kepalanya.

"Izuki,"panggilnya pelan.

"Ya, Tuanku."jawab yang terpaggil sopan.

"Apa yang kurang dari jasad Ayahanda?"

Izuki menatap sekilas tubuh yang tergolek diatas ranjang "Selain kedua bola matanya, jantung Baginda juga hilang,"jawabnya lamat-lamat.

"Panggil Hyuga dan Kyoshi! Keluarkan perintah penangkapan mereka! Cari sampai dapat, hidup atau mati …aku tidak perduli!"

.

.-.

.

Taiga menelusuri lorong panjang di istana kerajaannya dengan tergesa. Pedang panjang dengan lengkung bak bulan sabit terpasang rapi dipinggangnya.

Matanya tajam menelusuri sekitar, berharap agar dapat segera menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

Hingga, langkah kakinya berhenti tepat disebuah pintu besar berwarna putih.

Hidungnya dapat mencium aroma wewangian yang lembut dari dalam ruang tersebut.

Tanpa mengetuk, segera ia buka pintu besar tersebut.

Dalam bayangnya, ia berharap akan disambut oleh senyum manis gadis pemilik surai bak kuntum sakura.

Namun, kenyataannya ia hanya menemukan sebuah amplop diatas kasur sang Putri.

 _._

 _Jika…kau membuka surat ini, itu artinya kau terlambat._

 _Temui aku dikuil, jika kau berniat untuk mengentikan ku._

 _Temui sang Putri diceruk dekat kapal perompak, jika kau memilih untuk mengabaikan negeri mu._

 _Kau bisa memilih._

 _Negeri mu…_

 _Atau Putri tak berguna itu._

 _Jangan terlalu lama berfikir, waktu mu tak banyak._

.

Pangeran muda itu berjalan tergesa keluar dari istana tersebut.

Kakinya terus melangkah, melewati hamparan mayat, yang sudah dihabisi oleh tamu-tamunya.

"Aomine…Daiki…aku akan membunuh mu!"

.

.-.

.

Sosok tegap itu bersandar pada dinding kuil.

Matanya setengah mengantuk, dan kuapannya bertambah lebar, seiring dengan mentari yang makin tinggi.

Suara derap dari jauh terdengar ditelinganya, sosok bersurai navy itu menyeringai. Tanpa sadar ia jilat bibirnya yang kering.

Ia dapat membayangkan, bagaimana panasnya hari ini.

Ditemani oleh 'Putri'nya.

.-.

Taiga menatap sosok didepannya dengan tatapan berkobar. Sementara sosok itu balas menatap sang Pangeran muda dengan tatapan penuh ejekan.

"Kau telat,"komentarnya.

Taiga tak menjawab.

Ia lebih memilih untuk mengeluarkan pedangnya dari dalam wadahnya.

Sosok berkulit dim itu terkekeh. "Kau pergi ke ceruk, dan terlambat. Putri itu sudah pergi. Lantas, kau pergi kemari. Pengecut sakali kau,"ujar Aomine sambil melempar ludah kekiri.

"Kau … apa tujuan mu sebenarnya!"

Aomine kembali terkekeh. "Banyak,"jawabnya lantang.

Taiga mengeram.

"Kau kemanakan sang Putri, huh!"teriaknya penuh emosi "Jika kau ingin Pure Gold, aku akan memberikannya!"bentaknya dengan mata tergenang air mata "… tapi …tolong kembalikan sang Putri …"pintanya pelan.

Aomine terbahak, tak menyangka jika virtual reality game akan bisa semenyenagkan ini.

'Ini … tidak seperti yang aku mainkan … tapi … ini benar-benar sangat menyenagkan!'teriak Aomine dalam hati.

Aomine masih tertawa, bahkan kini ia tengah terpingkal-pingkal tak jelas.

Tentu saja, hal itu membuat Taiga terbakar amarah.

Tanpa peringatan, Taiga segera berlari sambil menghunuskan pedangnya.

'Set'

Iris Taiga membulat, saat sosok yang menjadi targetnya, tiba-tiba lenyap tanpa bekas.

"Hah? Hilang,"gumamnya.

'Dak'

Taiga jatuh tersungkur, saat satu tendangan dilancarkan Aomine pada punggungnya.

"Uhuk."sudut bibirnya robek dan darah kental keluar dari bibirnya.

Aomine tersenyum meremehkan.

Tangan dimnya merogoh kantung celananya. Ia bawa keluar bola mata sang Raja yang ia bawa.

"Ada dua kunc i…"kata Aomine sambil menunjukkan bola mata beriris hitam "dan salah satunya …"Aomine menyeringai saat melihat bagaimana iris Taiga melebar "ada disini,"ucapnya sambil meremukkan bola mata tersebut.

Taiga terpekik tanpa suara, kala melihat dengan mata-kepalanya sendiri bagaimana sadisnya Aomine Daiki dalam meremukkan bola mata Ayahandanya.

Taiga masih tertegun, terlalu takut dan syok untuk bergerak.

Hingga akhirnya ia sadar, jika Aomine tidak boleh dibiarkan.

Ia pungut pedang miliknya yang tercecer, sebelum kembali bangkit dan mencoba menyerang Aomine.

Sabetan demi sabetan pedang ia layangkan secara membabi-buta pada sosok didepannya. Namun sayang, tak satupun yang berhasil melukai pemuda seumurannya tersebut.

Malah kini, ia yang tersungkur dengan pinggang kiri tertancap katana.

"Kau itu …benar-benar tidak tau saat untuk berhenti ya."

Taiga tak menyahut.

Perih yang ia rasakan dipinggangnya membuat tubuhnya ngilu dan mati-rasa.

Setelah gerbang pertama terbuka, Aomine segera mendekati tubuh Taiga yang sudah tak berdaya.

Ia tarik kaki kanan sang Pangeran tersebut, dan menyeretnya masuk kedalam kuil. Membuat Taiga menggerang.

Setelah mereka masuk, pintu kuil tersebut segera tertutup.

Seolah-olah pintu tersebut tak pernah terbuka sebelumnya.

"Maid, Maid, Maid."

"Saya disini, Ao_D05-sama."

"Bisa kau beri aku api? Atau senter, atau apalah sebagai penerangan?"

"Permintaan diterima."setelah sang Maid-san berkata, ruangan gelap tersebut segera berubah menjadi terang benderang.

Kristal-kristal mungil berwarna biru muda tampak melayang-layang disekeliling mereka.

Aomine menatap tubuh yang ia seret.

Tampak sosok yang menjadi Putra Mahkota itu tengah bernafas dengan berat, bibirnya memucat dengan bercak darah disekelilingnya, dan pinggangnya yang tertancap katana Aomine.

Aomine menyeringai, dengan beringas ia koyak pinggang tersebut, dengan katananya yang masih menancap.

Taiga mengerang, begitu lirih, memenuhi kuil sepi tersebut dengan rintihannya.

Aomine tersenyum, begitu lebar hingga mungkin akan membuat bibirnya sobek.

Aomine membungkuk untuk memungut surai merah kehitaman panjang milik Taiga yang sudah terurai.

"Kau memilik rambut yang indah, Taiga,"punjinya, sembari menciumi surai Taiga.

Taiga melirik, menatap jijik sosok tegap bersurai bak langit malam tersebut.

"Rambut panjang yang indah,"ucap Aomine lagi.

Jemari dimnya terulur, untuk mengangkat kepala Taiga dan membawanya mendekat.

Bibir peach Taiga sudah terbuka, namun tak ada satu katapun yang terucap.

Aomine menyeringai.

Ia angkat tubuh Taiga yang sudah bermandikan darah tersebut. Mengendongnya bak mengendong seorang Putri. Begitu lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Dengan gagah, ia langkahkan kakinya memasuki kuil.

Menuju gerbang berikutnya.

.

.-.

.

Pandangannya hampir sepenuhnya kabur.

Yang dapat ia tangkap dari pengelihatannya, hanya bayangan samar-jelas yang tak begitu membantu.

Bau anyir darah sering membuatnya mengkerutkan hidung jijik, namun apa daya, ia tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tulang-tulangnya terasa nyeri, bahkan untuk sekedar mengangkat tangan pun ia tak sanggup.

Bruk

Ia memekik tertahan, saat tubuhnya dijatuhkan.

"Jadi…ini gerbang kedua,"gumaman pemuda yang ia benci terdengar mengudara.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa tercekat, firasatnya semakin memburuk.

Kepalanya dianggkat oleh tangan berwarna kecoklatan, membuatnya segera menutup kelopak matanya. Ia begitu takut, takut akan hal buruk yang lebih baik tak usah ia tahu.

Ia yakin, sosok bersurai dongker itu pasti tengah menyeringai sekarang.

Dan ia?

Ia tak bisa apa-apa selain terus diam sambil menunggu takdir berikutnya.

"Jadi … dimana letak kunci gerbang keduanya?"suara dalam itu terdengar begitu mengerikan bagi Taiga.

Tubuhnya bergetar, dipenuhi oleh rasa takut.

Aomine terkekeh "Dikiri … atau … dikanan?"tanyanya perlahan.

Jemari panjang Aomine bergerak untuk menelusuri wajah Taiga.

Kontur tegas itu tampak mengkerut ketakutan dalam cengkramannya, dan ia tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum begitu lebar karenanya.

"Yang kiri…atau yang kanan ya~~"ucapnya lagi dengan nada jenaka.

Ia sentuhkan telunjuknya pada kelopak mata Taiga yang terpejam.

Dapat ia rasakan, bagaimana tubuh setinggi 190cm itu menggelengkan kepala dengan badan bergetar ketakutan secara perlahan.

"Mungkin yang kiri,"ucap Aomine sambil telunjuknya ia sentuhkan pada kelopak mata kiri Taiga. "Tapi …kurasa yang kanan!"serunya bersemangat.

Dan dengan segera.

Teriakan memilukan pun terdengar mengudara, digelapnya ruang kuil tersebut.

.

.-.

.

Aomine memandang kecut pada sosok tubuh yang tengah tergeletak didekat kakinya.

Sosok itu tak bergerak sedikitpun sejak 3 menit yang lalu.

Dengan mata kiri yang berlubang dan pinggang mengangga lebar, sosok itu tampak begitu mengerikan.

"Maid, Maid, Maid,"panggil Aomine pelan.

"Saya disini, Ao_D05-sama,"sahut sebuah suara.

"Obati dia, aku masih memerlukannya untuk bersenang-senang,"perintah Aomine.

"Dimengerti,"jawab sang Maid.

Aomine memandang tangan kanannya yang berlumuran darah.

Tampak sebuah bola mata dengan iris merah-kehitaman ditangannya.

Aomine menyeringai, sebelum dengan tenang menghancurkan bola mata tersebut, hingga menampakkan kunci kecil didalammnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, segera Aomine letakkan kunci tersebut pada lubang yang disediakan, sebelum ia putar untuk membuka gerbang.

"Pure Gold…Aku datang,"katanya dengan mata nyalang.

.-.

" _Akan tiba saat, kita akan berdiri bersebrangan. Saling menodongkan senjata, dengan tatapan berkobar. Saling tatap dengan mata penuh keinginan atas darah musuh yang tertumpah."_

.-.

Taiga membuka matanya.

Ingatan akan malam itu mengalun bak alunan simfoni rusak dalam kepalanya.

Pelipisnya berdenyut nyeri.

Namun, ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk bangun.

"?"

Tawa tertahan dari samping kirinya membuat Taiga segera menolehkan kepala.

Navy.

Itu bukan warna yang benci.

Namun, setelah apa yang sudah ia perbuat padanya.

Tentu saja tak salah jika ia memaksakan diri untuk bangun sambil menyumpah-serapahi sosok itu.

"Percuma,"tegurnya. "Tangan dan kaki mu sudah ku borgol, kau takkan bisa bergerak seinchipun, kecuali atas keinginan ku."

Taiga mendongak, dan yang ia dapati adalah tangannya yang diborgol.

Posisinya terlentang sekarang. Dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang terbuka lebar.

Sosok itu dengan tenang memainkan jantung Ayahandanya dengan tangan kiri.

Taiga menyeryitkan dahi, hidungnya mengkerut. Sumpah ia begitu ngeri.

Pengelihatannya memang tak dapat fokus, hal itu disebabkan satu matanya sudah diambil.

"Kau … mengobati ku?"tanyanya pelan, mengabaikan rasa mualnya.

Aomine hanya menggumam rendah.

"Jadi, bagaimana cara mengambil 'Pure Gold'?"tanyanya pada sang Putra Mahkota.

Cukup lama Taiga terdiam, sampai akhirnya ia buka suara juga. "Kau hanya perlu mengambilnya dari wadahnya saja,"jawabnya.

Aomine tertawa "Kau mencoba membohongi ku, huh? Panah-panah itu akan langsung membunuh ku."

Taiga tak menjawab.

Mata merahnya lebih memilih untuk meneliti sekitarnya.

Ia sudah berada dipusat kuil.

Tempat penyimpanan harta leluhurnya.

Ia kini, bahkan berada diatas hamparkan keping emas, dan diborgol, dengan rantai yg tersambung pada sisi-sisi pilar.

Taiga mengalihkan perhtiannya kearah kanan, terlihat sebuah batu yang menjadi alas, sedang diatasnya terdapat emas berbentuk seperti telur yang memancarkan cahaya hijau kekuningan terang, yang melayang diudara.

Itulah 'Pure Gold', emas murni yang dikatakan dapat memenuhi keinginan siapapun yang memilikinya.

Taiga menatap 'Pure Gold' itu lama, sampai tak terasa jika matanya sudah basah oleh air mata.

Jemari dim yang panjang segera membawa wajahnya menghadap kearah Aomine.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"tanyanya penuh perhatian.

Taiga mengerakkan kepalanya, muak menghadap wajah busuk Aomine.

Aomine tertawa.

"Masih ada kemungkinan untuk Ayah mu dihidupkan,"ucapnya lamat-lamat, berbisik rendah ditelinga Taiga.

"Be … benarkah?"tanya Taiga tak percaya.

Aomine tersenyum.

"Tentu, namun itu hanya akan terjadi jika kau jadi anak baik."

Ia angkat kepala Taiga dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya memegang jantung Sang Raja.

"Aku tak mungkin membohongi mu, jadi … bisa kita mulai negosiasinya?"tanyanya sambil menjilat pipi kanan Taiga.

Mengabaikan rasa jijik yang mengelora dihatinya, Taiga memilih menganggukkan kepala.

Aomine menyeringai.

Sebelum menjatuhkan gumpalan lunak ditangan kanannya kebawah.

Membuat bunyi gemerincing tercipta dengan lembut, yang berasal dari jantung Sang Raja yang jatuh menimpa kepingan emas.

"Jadi … bagaimana caranya?"

Taiga meneguk ludah pahit.

"Ba … bagaimana aku tau kau menepati janji mu?"

Aomine terkekeh mendengarnya. "Maid, Maid, Maid,"panggilnya pelan.

"Saya disini Ao_D05-sama."

"Hidupkan Raja busuk itu, tapi … jangan biarkan dia bergerak, kurung dia dikotak kaca kedap udara. Ia baru akan dilepaskan setelah aku mengambil 'Pure Gold'."

"Perintah diterima."

Setelahnya jantung sang Raja pun bersinar, sangat terang, hingga menyilaukan Taiga.

Setelah cahayanya pudar, ia pun mengerjap dan membuka matanya.

"A-ayahanda!"pekiknya.

"Ta-iga …"

Taiga melotot mendapati wajah ayahnya yang tampak kesakitan dari balik kaca.

"Apa … apa yang kau lakukan!"bentaknya pada Aomine.

"Ayolah, sayang~ kau tak berfikir jika pesta akan berakhir begitu saja, kan?"tanyanya jenaka. "Jadi … mari kembali ke bisnis, bagaimana cara ku mengambil 'Pure Gold'?"

Taiga mengertakkan giginya, sebelum mengambil nafas panjang dan berusaha untuk tenang.

"Ada teka-teki … yang akan ditanyakan oleh patung batu kakaktua,"jawabnya sambil mendesis dengan mata nyalang.

"Ho~ lalu?"

"Tapi …hanya ada satu jawaban dari semua pertanyaan itu … 'Kagami'. Selama kau menjawab dengan benar, satu tapak jalan baru akan terbuka. Tapi, ingatlah … jangan menjawab jika dia belum selesai mengatakan teka-tekinya."

Aomine tersenyum, sebelum mengecup bibir Taiga. Membuat si empunya membulatkan mata kaget.

Aomine segera berdiri dan berlalu pergi kearah 'Pure Gold'

"Aku akan segera kembali," ucapnya.

"Maid, Maid, Maid."

"Saya disini, Ao_D05-sama."

"Singkirkan makhluk tidak berguna dalam kaca itu selamanya, tapi jangan sampai Taiga tau,"perintah Aomine.

"Perintah diterima."

.

.-.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama Taiga ditempatnya.

Sendirian dengan tangan dan kaki yang diborgol serta disambungkan pada rantai ke sisi-sisi pilar.

Tubuhnyan kaku, tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Tiba-tiba ia khawatir.

Khawatir jika hal buruk terjadi pada Aomine dan ia akan disini terus untuk selamanya.

"Terlalu mengerikan,"ujarnya.

Derap langkah pelan terdengar mengeudara, membuat Taiga menoleh kearah kanan.

"Kau dari mana saja!"bentak Taiga.

Aomine tertawa "Hanya jalan-jalan, tidak lengkap rasanya mendapat 'Pure Gold' tanpa jalan-jalan,"jawabnya sambil mengendiikan bahu.

Taiga memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Bisa kau lepaskan aku? Kau sudah dapat apa yang kau mau."

Aomine menaikkan alisnya "Kau lucu,"komentarnya kemudian.

Kini Taiga yang menunjukkan raut tak mengerti.

"Kau juga bagian dari jarahan ku, sayang~"ucapnya sambil mendekat kearah Taiga.

Taiga melotot "A-APA MAKSUD MU! kau gila ya! Dimana-mana kalau menjarah itu 'wanita' bukan 'pria'!"

Aomine terkekeh "Semua itu terserah pemenang, kan? Sebagai pecundang … kau hanya bisa menerima nasib saja."

Taiga menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya brutal, saat Aomine menciumnya dengan bringas, pemuda berkulit dim itu bahkan mulai berani memasukkan lidahnya dengan paksa keteritori mulut Taiga. Walau nyatanya, perlawanan Taiga jauh lebih kuat.

Taiga menggerang tak nyaman.

Bau darah terkecap kuat dibibir Taiga.

Itu darahnya!

Terima kasih pada Aomine, karena sudah menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat, hanya agar dapat masuk kedalam ronga mulut Taiga untuk mengobark-abik isinya.

Tak mampu melawan, akhirnya Taiga hanya dapat pasrah saat lidah Aomine membelit lidahnya terlalu kuat, menghisap bibir peachnya begitu keras, hingga Taiga yang tak berdaya hanya mampu menggerang pelan.

Hingga bermenit-menitpun terlewat.

Tubuh Taiga yang sejak awal tidak dalam kondisi prima akhirnya melemas.

Erangan pelan yang tadi terdengar, kini terganti oleh deru nafas berat.

Aomine menyeringai dalam ciuman mereka, sebelum melepaskan tawanannya pada bibir peach manis milik Taiga.

Leher jenjang tanpa pertahanan menjadi daerah pertama yang ia jelajahi.

"Tolong … berhenti,"pinta Taiga dengan suara pelan.

Aomine terkikik diperpotongan leher Taiga.

"Sebaiknya kau diam, atau kau ingin mulut mu ku robek. Kau hanya boleh mendesah, mendesah, dan mendesah lagi. Hanya itu tugas mu,"ujar Aomine.

Taiga memandang Aomine yang sibuk menjilati dan mengendusi lehernya dengan wajah sedih. Tak perna terbayangkan dalam hidupnya ia akan dilecehkan sebegini oleh rakyat biasa semacam Aomine.

"A … Aomine …"panggilnya pelan.

Aomine mengalihkan perhatiannya dari leher jenjang Taiga, sebelum mengecup ringan bibir peachnya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku takkan menyentuh Negeri mu lagi. Jika kau berjanji untuk menuruti segala perintah ku."

Taiga tak menjawab,lidahnya kelu untuk berucap.

Mata kirinya terasa nyeri, sedang mata kanannya tak mampu berfungsi baik untuk melihat seluruh ruangan.

"Taiga …"panggilnya pelan.

Taiga dapat melihat, dari mata kananya jika Aomine mengambil sejumput surai merah-hitam panjangnya untuk dikecup. Dapat Taiga lihat, bagaimana surai merah kehitaman miliknya yang panjang berwarna lebih hitam dari seharusnya.

Darah kering.

Air matanya kembali menetes.

"Aku mencintai mu …"

Taiga tak menjawab.

.

.-.

.

"Eeegh~ A…Aomine…"

Erangannya begitu lirih, tak ada kekuatan dan tenaga yang telihat diwajah tegas itu lagi.

Kulitnya yang berwarna kemerahan terlihat sempurna dibawah cahaya kristal yang berpendar kebiruan.

Tubuh polosnya terlentang pasrah, ia bahkan terlalu tak bertenaga untuk sekedar menggerakkan diri.

"Aaaagh…umnn…"

Si surai navy terus bergerak.

Mengobrak-abrik isi liangnya dengan perlahan, namun memabukkan.

Tapi, Taiga bahkan sudah tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk bersuara. Salahkan Aomine yang membuatnya kehilangan begitu banyak darah.

"Aghh…A..Aomine…hentikan…"pintanya lirih.

"Maaf, Taiga. Aku tak bisa,"jawab Aomine sebelum menawan bibir peach Taiga lagi.

Taiga tak melawan, tepatnya tak bisa.

Wajahnya bahkan sudah mulai memucat.

"Agh…omin…eegh~"

Desahan dan rintihan mengalun menjadi satu.

Mungkin ini adalah akhir yang indah.

Akhir yang selalu diimpi-impikan oleh Aomine.

Sejak dulu.

.

.

.

 _fin_

.

.

.

Fic Ini Terinspirasi Dari :

 _Detective Conan The Movie 6 : Phantom Of Baker Street_

 _Film Pixles (2015)_

 _Anime SAO Bagian Sao_

 _Game Prince Of Persia_

 _Suku Indian Dan Maya_

 _Arabian Outfit (Dikit)_

 _India Outfit (Bagian Penari)_

 _One Piece Movie : Heart Of Gold_

 _Film Pirates Of Caribiean_

.

.

.

Spesial thanks buat **Amka** -san :'

Karena tanpa Beliau(?) fic ini mungkin gak akan terbit :v


End file.
